


Modded Minecraft X Spider Queen Reader

by PastelPoison88



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Driders, F/M, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Magic, Monsters, Spider Queen Mod, Spiders, arachnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPoison88/pseuds/PastelPoison88
Summary: Raised in the midst of the Great Spider War, you've felt detached from everything going on in the world. You know what you are. You know who you are. You know your history. And you know something's missing.(A/N: Minecraft and its mods belong to their original owners and I only take credit for specific OCs. Cover art belongs to JowieLimArt on DeviantArt. [Corss-posted on Quotev])
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Modded Minecraft X Spider Queen Reader

You didn't care about the odd looks your siblings gave you as you walked through the halls in the middle of the night. It wasn't odd for your siblings to stare, even when it came to you leaving the grand castle in the middle of the night with a heavy backpack. You were usually estranged from your family anyway, always on your own when given the option and always holding yourself so strictly even then. Father Idris had praised you when you were younger, the pale prince with fangs always the first to defend you when Father Rhett, a muscular and tanned fellow, tried to push you to bond with your other relatives. You didn't blame him, wolves were more often than not close to their respective families. But Idris would never speak out against your mother, especially as you grew older and continued your ways. 

Perhaps he was right to do so. As the Empress, your mother had the final say on everything. And also as the Empress, she was more than within her rights to use violence as a means of persuasion, if it ever came down to it. Your sister had found that out the hard way, having to walk around with web attached to her face for the entire day. It was pathetic, really, to see a teenager having to learn to keep her mouth shut in that manner made you uncomfortable. It had been an odd experience, you still didn't know how you felt about it but you certainly were quick to leave the throne room that day. 

You didn't miss a beat as you made it outside and to the gates where your siblings by the door called out for you.

"Hey, we haven't seen you out and about..." said the tank spider, "what are you doing anyway?"

"Classified information." Was all you said, your brother twiddling his mandibles.

"Oh, uh, alright then." He stepped out of the way awkwardly, the other tank doing the same.

A simple "Thank you" came out automatically from you as you walked into the trees, picking up your pace when you were out of sight. You weren't too sure of where you were heading but if you kept going east for about a week, you'd be out of Revo and into the Jungle of Nuul, claimed by Queen Nuulo. She allied herself against your mother and though she didn't play a key part in the war, her territory was the closest you would be able to get to go to the unclaimed territory without getting apprehended by anyone associated with your mother.

You were going to get out and when you were done with that, you would drift far, far away. And you would keep drifting until you found something entertaining.


End file.
